Picture Perfect
by famouslyflawedx0x
Summary: AU. When 16 year old Rory Parker is forced to leave the only life she's ever known and move to Hartford, she'll come face to face with the family she never knew and the mother who gave her away. [on hiatus]
1. Lifetime Piling Up

a/n: Okay so this is my first story. I've always wondered what Rory would be like if her life was normal and wasn't perfect like it is on the show. I didn't want to include Lorelai in the situation I used so I decided to make Rory adopted. Originally I wasn't going to post this because some of it's personal experience but in the end I decided to anyway. I apologize in advance if this is bad, I knew what I wanted to say and the feelings I wanted to come across but I couldn't exactly figure out how to write them. Please review with help for me !

FYI: Even though the title of this is 'Picture Perfect' it has nothing to do with the movie. I couldn't think of a name for this at the time so it may end up being changed later on.

disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I think we already knew that.

(I also don't own the chapter title which is a song by the Talking Heads)

* * *

Chapter 1: Lifetime Piling Up

Sixteen year old Lorelai Parker, Rory for short, lie on the floor of her empty bedroom crying. Actually, it technically wasn't her bedroom being she didn't live there anymore. For the past few months her "mother", Lyla Rose, had talked about moving. Rory never really thought anything of it. She knew her mother loved her and would never force her to move away from the friends she had known since Kindergarten. However, she was forced to reality when she was told the news. In only two weeks they would be moving away from the life they knew in a small New York suburb, to Hartford, Connecticut. Rory's aunt lived there so her mother thought it was the perfect place to live.

_I should've been used to it I guess. I had only moved out of my childhood home six years ago. Ten years spent there were just thrown away. I reached up to wipe the ever flowing tears from my eyes. I knew in my heart I shouldn't be angry at my mother. It really wasn't her fault. It was my father's._

_I was put up for adoption as soon as I was born. I never knew my real mom and the things I did know I learned from my parents. I knew I was named after her. "Lorelai Gilmore was a beautiful woman", they said and her last wish before she had to give me up was that I take her name. I had her coffee addiction they also mentioned. Her coffee addiction, her name, her hair, her eyes, and her smile._

_My life I guess you can say, had a charmed beginning. My best friend, Britney, lived right next door to me. We played all day every day. From sun up till sun down. I had everything I could ever dream of. I got any toy I wanted, I had a huge group of great friends, my parents loved me more than anything and despite only being in Elementary school, I had perfect grades. All of that came crashing down not too long after I turned ten. Ten years old was when I grew up._

_It started out gradually, subtle hints were dropped along. But I was a bright kid and my parents constantly dancing around the situation irritated me. Whenever watching a movie that involved divorced parents my father would make some sort of comment suggesting it was good to watch. One of these happened to be Mrs. Doubtfire. I guess it was because it depicted the father doing anything and everything possible for his kids. It made the father out to be the good guy. That was exactly what mine wanted._

_My father, Michael Parker, was a buisiness man. He was well respected and wherever I went with him he knew people. I felt so proud to be his daughter when people would stop by for a chat, first tell him that I was a beautiful child, then tell me he was a great guy. I never thought much about how he always spent late hours at the office, went on buisness trips, or would constantly be buying me presents. I thought he was buying them out of love when really he was buying my love._

_The summer after my birthday I was told I would be moving with my mother. It was only a few blocks away but the blocks felt like miles. The day I moved out of my home I gave my father a huge hug and tears poured down my face as my mother's mini van pulled out of the driveway._

_I never really knew the reason behind my parents separation and eventual divorce. My mother let me believe whatever I wanted. Being as strong willed as I was, she knew I would anyway. I always overheard my father telling people my mother didn't want to be married anymore. That was what I began to believe and I soon resented my mother for breaking up my seemingly happy family. I thought it was all her fault because after all, no one had told me any different._

_The weeks following my move I still spent at my father's house. It still felt like home to me. I would sit up on the hill that overlooked my house and yard with Britney. In those moments we didn't need to say anything. I got comfort in knowing I had someone to share this with. I mean, my family was basically hers too._

_Suddenly a woman started appearing at my home every so often. She was introduced as my father's friend Tracy. She would stop by and paint rooms for him or wash her clothes there after her washing machine _conveniently _broke. It was soon after my mother found out about this that she told me the real story._

_My father had been having an affair. _That_ was the reason behind everything. It wasn't any fling-type affair though. It had been going on for eight years. Since I was two my father had been unfaithful. My mother let me resent her just so I wouldn't hate my father. I've always admired her for that. _

_Not too long after that my father told me he and Tracy had started seeing each other. I almost spat out the juice I was drinking when I heard the word 'started'. The only time I ever got enough courage to tell my father I knew the truth, he denied it. Straight to my face he told me he never cheated. Those were the moments when instead of being proud to be his daughter, I was disgusted._

_After that, living in my new house became easier for me and I even began to consider it home. No longer was I waking up in the middle of the night crying for my father and my old home. I was done with that. The happiness in my six year home came to a halt when my mother stopped being able to make ends meet. The weekly child support checks just weren't enough for us to get by on anymore. The money spent on the divorce was never entirely earned back and that's what lead me to my current situation._

_I admit that I'm tired. Tired of leaving all of my memories behind with each house I leave. My first home was the one where I grew up. The second was the one where I matured. So many memories are tied to not only my two homes, but my town. I can't bear to leave them._

_I got up from my place on the floor and made my way around the house. I stopped at each room. I closed the door in each one and stood in the middle with my eyes squeezed tight. Doing this I imprinted the way each room looked before it was emptied. When I reached my room again tears fell freely. I slowly walked to my double door closet and sunk to the ground. _

_Once again closing my eyes I can remember the times Britney and I would spend in here. Back then there was a bed comforter carpeting the floor. I had even hooked up a CD player and mini disco lamp. We both had spent countless hours relaxing in this closet. It became my safe haven. Whenever the world got a little rough I would pop in my favorite CD and let the soothing colorful motions of the disco lamp lure me into a peaceful slumber._

_My eyes opened and I was disappointed. For a moment in time I had transported myself back. I could almost feel Britney's presence next to me. Slowly I began to lift myself off the floor. I exited my closet, then my room and finally, my home. I kissed two of my fingers lightly before patting them on the door. I hoped whoever moved into this house next would truly appreciate it as much as I did._

_I walked down the outside steps for the last time and I approached my mother's awaiting car. That was when I broke down again. I got into the passenger seat and tears racked my body until my breathing came out in short gasps. My mother attempted to hug me but I brushed her off and opted instead to stare out the back window until my home had completely disappeared from sight._

_Before my tears lulled me to sleep my last thoughts were of how I was leaving my love filled town for the cold society life my mom had tried, in vain, to escape from at my age. I have no idea what the future will bring, but hopefully it won't be all bad. I've had enough heartache in my life, I don't need anymore._

* * *

I already have the next chapter written. It's from Lorelai's POV. It's gonna give a little more backround about the whole adoption thing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review because I really need the imput! I'm gonna wait to post the next chap. until I get some feedback and suggestions. 

Oh and if anyone's wondering, I stole the idea for Rory's closet from Lane's on the show. : )

Thanks for reading !

--Sophia


	2. Bittersweet Goodbye

a/n: So I was a little disappointed when I saw that the first chapter only got 4 reviews, but then when I logged in and saw how many hits this got I felt a little better. But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers: hollyfan4eva, Ali-Chan1, QueenCate, Sea4Shoes, sooty7sweep, nancerz-, & roryandkirefreak who made my day (as corny and cliche as it sounds). Also, I know Lorelai is prob. gonna seem wayyy out of character here but I wasn't exactly sure what the 16 year old + very emotional version of herself would be like.

Just a little warning: I bumped up the rating from K+ to T for a little swearing. There's like one word in this chapter but there will probably be a little more later on. I'm just warning you in case it's offensive to anyone.

Thanks for reading and enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Goodbye

It was November 11th, 1985 and sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore was lying in her hospital bed. She had just given birth to her daughter who was currently wrapped in her arms. She was savoring the warmth the little bundled baby gave her as in only two hours she would be taken away.

_Damn those parents of mine. Everything done with them involves image. God forbid anything tarnish the Gilmore name. Emily and Richard almost had strokes when I told them I was pregnant, why would I expect anything more from them? It's my own fault for thinking they could just act human for once._

_Rory cuddled closer to me in her sleep and I couldn't stop the tear that fell down my face. I decided to name her after me. It may have been a side effect from all the drugs in my system but I think it was just that I wanted her to have a part of me wherever she ended up. I can't believe that after everything we've been through I still have to give her up for adoption._

_They didn't even want to look at her. Here I was at 4:03 in the morning looking at my beautiful baby with big blue eyes, and they wanted nothing to do with her. Looking at her, touching her, holding her is too much to ask from them. That would mean they actually had to deal with the fact that all of this was real. It wasn't some horrible nightmare. They weren't going to wake up and discuss the fact that they both had the same horrible dream over breakfast and tea. _

_I've always thought they had a problem dealing with reality. Especially when the reality isn't something they like._

_Apparently they had plans for me. I was supposed to graduate Chilton at the top of my class. Then I would go to Yale, since Richard was an alumnus. My parents didn't like me calling them by their first names but I've never once felt the attachment and endearment for them a name like "mom" or "dad" stands for. Making me give up my baby put me over the top and I started to become even more sarcastic and rude to them._

_Just because I didn't follow their picture perfect guidelines for once, they've grown cold. Colder than normal. I swear I saw the maid of the week shiver as she set the plates down for dinner the other night. They don't understand my situation. All they see is that I can't raise a child without a father. They forced Chris on me. Tried to get him to marry me. I knew they didn't make him do it. He wanted to do the right thing. But I couldn't do it. I wouldn't give up my chance of finding true love just because of what their society friends would think. Had I known this would be the result of turning Chris down, I would've accepted his proposal in a heartbeat._

_It's too late now. A week ago Emily put the call in. The adoption agency was waiting for the day Rory would be born. My baby girl was being given to a couple in New York. Because I'm still a minor I can't even do anything about it. Emily signed the papers and it was done._

_After she did it she looked at me. There was triumph in her eyes. She thought that in some odd way she was saving me. She wasn't. She was trying to be my savior, my hero. She's not._

_"Your mother told you stories_

_You substitute with girls who told you more_

_Suddenly you sight a fancy chance_

_Since love is at your door_

_We're seeing through you now_

_I saw it all before_

_And I won't feel bad at all_

_When the hero takes a fall"_

_I sang softly. The Bangles were my favorite group. In the few hours Lorelai Leigh was born, I wanted her to absorb as much of me as she could. There is no way I can have a daughter whose parents will raise her with pop music and bad movies._

_I shifted Rory to one arm as I reached over for a piece of paper and a pen. I hesitated for a moment but two seconds later I couldn't stop writing. When I was done I put the paper in an envelope and sealed it shut. In curvy script I wrote "Rory" on the front._

_"Ms. Gilmore?" I snapped my head up. In the doorway stood a woman in a dress suit. The woman who I guessed would be taking my baby away from me._

_"Call me Lorelai. Ugh, Ms. Gilmore makes me sound so old. I mean sixteen is not old but Ms. or ma'am makes me feel old, ya know? I guess I should be used to it though. I still can't even get any of our maids to call me Lorelai. They're all like 'oh no Ms.'-- Wow I'm rambling aren't I?" The woman nodded her head. "Sorry."_

_"Well Lorelai, my name is Marleen Daniels, I spoke with your mother in the waiting room. Is Rory all ready to go?"_

_"Oh, um, yeah. Do you think I can, have a minute? To say goodbye."_

_"Take all the time you need."_

_When Marleen was out of hearing, silent tears fell from my eyes. "Goodbye Rory. I just want you to know that I love you. And I'm sorry. One day I promise I'll find you and we'll be together again. The unstoppable Gilmore girls." I sighed. This was so much harder then I thought it would be. "Whatever you do, do not let the Parkers change you. You are _my_ daughter so it's natural you're gonna grow up with some spunk, wit, and personality. That's something that they never liked here. I guess it's good in a way that you don't have to suffer growing up in society. I love you Rory. I know you have no idea what I'm saying, but I love you." I kissed her gently on her forehead._

_Getting out of my bed for the first time all day I grabbed the envelope on my way out. _

_"Marleen?"_

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes. Rory's ready, and I guess I am too."_

_"Good." I passed Rory over hesitatingly. For a moment I thought about running. Telling her and my parents to fuck off. That this was my kid and no one was taking her from me. I gave in though._

_"Do you think you can maybe give this to her new parents, tell them to give it to her when they think she's ready?"_

_Marleen gave me another kind smile. "Certainly. Good luck Lorelai."_

_"Thank you." _

_With only one last look at my daughter, she was gone. Just like that. It only took a moment for me to fall in love with her and it only took a moment for all of that to be taken from me._

* * *

Okay so I'm thinking this chapter kinda sucked. Review and give me your honest opinions. If anyone has any advice or anything then I can redo and hopefully make it better. 

I haven't written out the next chapter yet but I'm pretty sure I know where I want it to go. I'm not sure though whether or not to continue in POV form. If I do then the rest of the story will probably only be from Rory's POV. Let me know what you think.

x0x.Sophia


	3. Crazy

a/n: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long but already I've got writer's block, not good...

Right now I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.

hollyfan4eva: You've been the first to review both chapters I've put out so far, thank you so much ! And thanks for your offer to help me, I wrote you an email but I'm not sure if you ever got it. Stupid me didn't put a subject or anything so you may have thought it was spam or something. If you didn't get it then let me know, and I'll resend it.

Ali-Chan1: Don't worry, soon Emily will find out her meddling has consequences. ;)

katie: You're the only person who's commented on my question so I won't do it in POV. Thanks for your imput !

Bubblz: Lol, I do the same thing ! I may be just as obsessed, maybe even more, than you are. But yeah, originally this story was gonna be pure trory. Like she would start Chilton, they would meet, and then things would work from there. Now that I've written this I realize how much stuff I need to include because of Rory being adopted, and because she moved. But I do promise this will be a trory and hopefully you'll enjoy it !

Lindsey: The title basically comes from nowhere. It's the name of one of my favorite Tyler Hilton songs, which actually has nothing to do w/ this story, and I just picked it. I really didn't want to submit this story 'untitled' so I had to pick something. When I was writing chapter 2 I came up with the "picture perfect guidelines..." because it fit and for once the title could be worked into the story. ) But like I said in chapter 1, if I come up with a better title then it will be changed.

also thanks to the rest of the reviewers: tickle582, roryandkirefreak, QueenCate, nancerz-, Sea4Shoes, and gingerspice.

You guys rock !

Oh, and I realized I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter so this one counts for that too.

Disclaimer: The only thing relating to Gilmore Girls I own is my season 1 & 2 dvds. Yes, I agree that it's pretty damn pathetic..

The chapter title's not mine either. Another one named after a song, 'Crazy' by Simple Plan. If you don't have it you should download it.

But now we can finally get to the story..

* * *

Chapter 3: Crazy

Rory looked around the big empty kitchen and sighed. She was alone again. Her mom spent all her time working now. She was a secretary for some big law firm owned by one of Hartford's own socialites. Back in New York her mom had practically run the company she worked for, but here it was a different story. A secretary was basically the extent of women working in Hartford. Women weren't supposed to work, only stay home all day unless they had a DAR meeting to attend, or something along those lines.

That was another reason why Rory hated the elite world. She had dreams. She wanted to be a journalist, not a journalist's secretary. She wouldn't become some trophy wife that was only shown attention when a country club party came around. That's how life was around here. And that's how she was determined not to live hers.

Her aunt was like that. She was married many times. She got bored easily, but so did her husbands. Currently she was in Paris with her latest boyfriend, Jean. He had surprised her with this trip and she just "_couldn't _say no". It didn't matter that it was the only the third day Rory and her mother were living in her house, socialites just didn't say no when they were given the opportunity to leave the country in a private jet. Rory's Aunt Kate was nicer than most socialites, but Rory couldn't help but notice that when her voice showed excitment, her eyes gave her away.

_"Rory, we're here."_

_After a three hour drive, Rory was awoken by her mother._

_She opened her eyes and was shocked at the huge mansion sitting before them. "Who's house it this?"_

_"Well Ror, you're not gonna like this..."_

_Rory's voice took on a panicked tone. "What?"_

_"You know how I told you we were moving to Hartford because Aunt Kate lives here?"_

_Rory nodded._

_"I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth. For now we're moving in with her."_

_"Moving in with her! How could you not tell me this?"_

_"I'm sorry honey. I just didn't want you to have another reason to hate moving here."_

_She sighed. Putting on the brave face she knew she would need to use frequently here, Rory asked, "So does she have any kids?"_

_Lyla smiled. "Three from her previous marraiges. They only come over on the weekends though."_

_"Cool. So I guess we should be getting inside."_

_Moments later a butler appeared beside them to help with their suitcases._

_"Woah. Aunt Kate has a Jeeves?"_

_"Aunt Kate has a lot of things we're not used to."_

_When they entered the house Rory knew she was right._

_"Lyla! Rory!" Kate Rose/Princy/Johnson/Vuota said as she came up to her sister and niece and gave them a kiss on each cheek. She was dressed in an elegant designer top and pants with diamonds sparkling everywhere from her ears to her ankles._

_"Kate, how are you?"_

_"Very good actually. Jean has surprised me with a trip to France in two days. I hate to leave you just as your getting settled but the tickets are non-refundable."_

_"Jean? What happened to Paul?"_

_"Oh him? We've been done for months. I must've forgotten to call you. Life here can be so busy sometimes. But anyway, Rory how are you? I haven't seen you since you were small."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Fine? That's it. Oh come on, I'll show you to your rooms and you can tell me all about your life."_

_Before Rory even got a chance to respond, her aunt had motioned for 'Jeeves' to carry their luggage upstairs._

That was Wednesday. Rory was now prepared for a quiet weekend with one of her Jane Austen books. As she exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee, the doorbell rang. First setting her mug down on a table, Rory opened the door.

On the other side was a teenager about her age, maybe older. She was tall, about 5"7', with straight long blonde hair. She looked like the perfect image of a society kid.

The girl huffed. "Another new maid. Surprise surprise. Take this upstairs to my room." Shoving her Louis Vuitton suitcase at Rory, she walked away without another glance.

Rory's soft, "But I don't work here" was lost in the huge house, as the girl had already made her way up the spiral staircase at the end of the hall.

"Hello?" This time another teenaged girl walked into the doorway. She was slightly shorter than the last girl, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Hi," Rory replied.

"Do you work here?"

"No I actually live here."

"Another product of one of Kate's marriages?"

"No, I'm her niece."

"Ah, the infamous Rory. We finally meet."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me? You never listen. Let's just give Brad all the bags to carry, sure why not." Now a teenaged boy with short brown hair and a tall athetic frame walked through the door.

"Shut up Brad, can't you see I'm trying to have a convorsation?"

"With who?" He turned his head and finally noticing Rory he said, "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Brad, this is Kate's niece Rory."

"The infamous Rory?"

"Yep."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well you see, Kate enjoys bragging. She's always telling us of this _perfect_ niece she's got in New York. She's got straight A's, loves to read, etc. I'm surprised she didn't tell us you were moving in." The girl responded.

"Oh, it was my mom's idea. She wanted to get out of New York and come here for some odd reason. For now we're staying here. I didn't even know we were moving in with Aunt Kate until we got here."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I don't want to be rude or anything but, who are you?"

"Oh right." The girl put on her best society voice, "_Where are my manners?_ I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki if you want, and this is Brad. We're from Kate's second marriage."

"She's your mom, right?"

The two nodded.

"Then why do you call her Kate?"

"We barely ever see her." Brad said. "Our father's new wife is more of a mom then she is."

"Where is mommy dearest anyway?" Nicole asked.

"Oh. In Paris I think. She didn't tell you?"

Nicole snorted. "Of course not. It figures though, she never tells us when she's not gonna be here on the weekends. Usually we just show up and Jeeves tells us."

"Wait, his name is actually Jeeves?"

She laughed. "No, it's Spencer. But don't you think Jeeves suits him better?"

It was Rory's turn to laugh now. "Yeah, I do."

"But so anyway, we're Nicole and Brad Johnson from Kate's second marraige. And that little bundle of sunshine who just walked away was Candice Princy. Although if you ask me, she should be a Vuota."

"Why?"

"Do you speak Italian?"

"No, I take French."

"Oh, well in Italian, Vuota means 'She's empty'. Which in this case, is very true."

"What do you mean?" At this point, Brad had taken Candice's bag from Rory and was bringing all three suitcases upstairs.

"Ah Rory, small town/New York suburb Rory. You are still naive to society life. Trust me, it's not pretty. Most of the people here are empty. The people our age have gone through a lot more than any 16 or 17 year old should. Friends stab you in the back, parents don't care about you, and boyfriends or girlfriends only go after you to raise their popularity. Have you ever seen the Godfather? _Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._ It get's difficult though, when in a moment, your friends can turn into your enemies."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Things are probably a lot different here than from what you're used to. Just thought I should warn you."

"Thanks."

"So where are you gonna go to school?"

_"Do you have any room left in your dresser?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well I have a gift for you." Her mother opened a bag and pulled out a blue plaid skirt._

_"Okay, let me guess. I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video?"_

_She laughed. "No."_

_"Halloween's come early?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what?"_

_"You did it hon, you got in!"_

_"I what? No way!" She ran into her mother's arms as they spun around happily._

"I start Chilton Monday."

"Chilton. Probably worse than the other prep schools around here. It's the most expensive so it's got the worst snobs. But me and Brad go there, so at least you'll have a couple friends. Downside though, Candice goes there. Actually, she's Chilton royalty."

"Royalty?"

"Oh trust me, Chilton is like one big monarchy. I'll explain it to you on your first day."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Rory first met her cousins in the front hall. She was currently sitting indian-style on her queen size bed along with Brad and Nicole. It turns out they all had a similar taste in movies so they decided to watch one on Rory's huge plasma TV. 

"I delivered a set of twins to a fifteen-year-old girl today, and you know what she said to me?" Nicole started.

"I'm a crack-whore who should have made my sleazy boyfriend wear a condom"? Rory continued.

"Close, she said 'I should have listened to my father.'"

"She did not."

"Well, that's what should would have said if she wasn't so doped up." Brad said joining in.

The three shared a laugh. And after the movie was done they collapsed onto the sugar covered bed.

"So Rory, we're dying here. Tell us about New York."

"Well I'm guessing you want to know about the City?" They nodded."It's great. Every year around Christmas, me and my mom would go and see the tree. Sometimes we even took spur of the moment trips up there. If it was a nice day we'd take the train and go to Central Park. Before school would start up again we'd go shopping."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, it really was."

"So why'd your mom choose to live here?" Brad asked.

"I'm not really sure. She said it was because aunt Kate lived here. It confuses me a little though because I never thought they were close."

"Parents. Can't live with 'em, can't afford a mansion without 'em." Nikki cracked.

* * *

Okay I know this was a sorry excuse for an update and I'm SOOOOOOO sorry ! This was basically the definition of a filler chapter. I really wanted to update before school starts and this is what came out. The next chapter will hopefully be better, and longer. Updating may be slow again because of school but hopefully I won't have _too_ much homework the first week. I'm gonna try to write a little more tonight and tomorrow. 

But anyways, next chapter is 'Lorelai's First Day At Chilton'. Yes I know the title is _very_ original. :) I know I don't deserve it but PLEASE review ! Let me know what you think about this chap. because I wasn't so sure about it. Be nice, be brutal, I don't care. Just be honest. Thanks !

x0x/Sophia

P.S. It's really easy but whoever guesses the movie they were watching gets... well I don't know what they get. Uhm, anybody want a cookie ?


	4. Lorelai's First Day At Chilton

a/n: Hey guys ! You don't know how unbelievably sorry I am it took this long to get one chapter out. For some reason this chapter was hard to write for me and it took like 4 versions to find one I was okay with. Thanks to an ill fated attempt to use an excercise ball for a step stool & three sprained toes I get to have today off and w/ Monday off for Columbus Day I have an extra long weekend to hopefully work on this story. But anyway, this is the chapter all you trories have been waiting for. There's no trory action but at least Tristan's finally in it. I know the story has been kind of dull & I hope the next few chapters will make up for that. Thanks for reading :)

Disclaimer: still don't own it..

This chapter is also going to use some lines from The Lorelais' First Day At Chilton.

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed !

Congrats ! Ali-Chan1, sooty7sweep, and Sea4Shoes, YOU ALL GET A COOKIE ! lol yes I admit, I _love_ 10 Things I Hate About You and it seemed like something they would watch so I just had to use it. :D

starshollow108- I know ! I'm so sorry for the lack of excitement but I promise Lorelai is coming up soon. I really don't want to drag it out too long so it'll definitley happen within the next 2 chapters. But trust me, when it happens there will be a lot of drama.

kd-walker684- Wow, I actually forgot about Brad. So no, he's not the same one. Lol, could you imagine if it was though? Sorry for the confusion, but thanks for the review !

* * *

Chapter 4: Lorelai's First Day At Chilton

Rory trudged down the hallway, so far it had been a long day. It wasn't even lunch yet, meaning there was still more then half a day left. _I should have seen it coming,_ she thought.

_Glaring at the traitor clock that didn't quack on time, Rory threw on her Chilton blazer and ran out of her room. There was ten minutes before school started which meant she barely had time to grab her travel mug of coffee and say a quick goodbye to Jeeves. Picking up speed, she continued out of the house._

_'How pathetic,' she thought. She lived three minutes from school and she had to take the bus. If walking was an option she would've done that. Unfortunately excercising of any sort was not her forte, her breathing was already slightly laboured from her sprint through the mansion._

_Rory would've missed the blue Mustang sitting in the street before her if it didn't honk._

_"Running late Parker?" Brad asked from the driver's seat._

_"Brad? Nikki? What are you two doing here?"_

_"Saving your ass apparently. Headmaster C will blow up if you're late on your first day."_

_"Why are you late anyway? You seem like the kind of person who's annoyingly on time."_

_"Usually I am, but my alarm clock didn't quack on time." She answered Nikki._

_At the two confused, yet amused, glances she was getting she defended herself. "It has yellow feathers, it quacks."_

Even with the ride from her cousins, Rory was still two minutes late to her meeting with the Headmaster. He didn't seem to like that too much.

_"Ah Ms. Parker. You've finally arrived."_

_"Yes, I'm so sorry Headmaster Charleston. It was just, my alarm clock-"_

_"The dog ate my homework, my computer crashed and I lost my midterm, my grandmother and/or first cousin died, my sister took my report to school instead of hers, my religion prohibits studying after sundown, I went blind last night but I'm fine now."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"They are all excuses Ms. Parker. Here at Chilton we do not accept excuses."_

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make excuses."_

_"If you felt you were going to be late you should have called the office. You're obviously a bright girl, Miss Parker and I hope we won't have to have this discussion again."_

_"No sir, we won't."_

_"Good. Now let's take a look at your files, shall we?"_

As if that wasn't bad enough, she was completely lost in all of her classes. Sure she was the smartest in her classes back in New York, but here things were a lot different. In English she was assigned a short story and in Math she had a whole packet of equations. That of course was on top of all the make up work she had to do.

"Hey Mary," a blonde boy said as he walked up to her in the hallway.

Rory looked around confused. "Me?"

He laughed, "Yeah you."

"My name's Rory."

"I'm Tristan."

"So, you're new?"

"Yeah, first day."

"Well, Remmy's class is rough."

"Yeah, it seemed very intense."

"You know, I could loan you my notes if that would help."

"Really? That'd be great."

"Yeah? How great?"

"I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be-"

Tristan kept stepping closer and was now dangerously close to invading her personal space. "I could even help you study if you want."

"Um, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity, but thanks."

He laughed again, "Bye, Mary."

"It's Rory."

So on top of a mountain of homework, she had to deal with guys like him and girls who seemed as real as a Barbie.

"Hey Parker," her cousins said walking up to her.

"Hey guys."

"So that looked like quite the exchange between you and Tristan. Tell me about it on the way to lunch?" Nikki asked.

"Sure.Well,hebasically just came up to me and offered me his notes. I thought it was nice at first and then he just started getting really close to me."

"Well, that's what he does."

"So can anyone explain to me why he was calling me Mary?"

Brad laughed, "Nikki, I think you've got this one."

"Right. Well you see, Tristan, he thinks your a..."

"Innocent goody goody," Brad suplied before he walked away.

"Exactly, an innocent goody goody. So he'll call you Mary, as in the Virgin Mary."

"Biblical insults? This is an advanced school."

"Yeah well there's one more thing."

"What?"

"It also means you're his new conquest."

"Conquest?"

"Yeah. Tristan's kind of a big deal around here, remember thatmonarchy I was telling you? Tristan's our King. He doesn't have girlfriends, we like to refer to them as his flavors of the week."

"Wow."

"Just a warning, he's going to come onto to you and come onto you strong. Watch out."

"He seems like a jerk."

"The biggest."

"And egotistical."

"The most."

"And spolied, stuck up, and snobby."

"He is, I love him like a brother though."

Rory's mouth formed a small 'o' in shock. That was when she noticed him sitting right next to Brad at their lunch table.

_This is going to be fun_, she thought sarcastically.

Nikki brought her to the table and introduced her.

"Guys, this is Rory. Rory this is Mike, Louise, Madeline, Jake, Tristan, you know Brad, Paris, and Danny."

As the table chorused "Hey Rory", one voice made her cringe. "Hel-lo _Mary_."

"The name is RORY!"

The rest of lunch was just as...interesting. The group looked on with amused faces as Rory and Tristan bantered back and forth. No girl had ever dared to say the things she was saying to him well, except for Paris. The moment she called him a self centered, arrogant, egotistical, and insufferable jerk, they knew she would fit in just fine with all of them. They also knew that both her and Tristan were in for a hell of a ride, together.

.  
.´  
.  
.´

"Oh God, somebody please, just kill me now!" Rory exclaimed as she hopped into Brad's waiting car.

"What happened?" He and Nikki asked.

"That stupid stupid so-called History teacher paired me up for a project with Tristan! I mean of all the people in class. I would've rather been paired up with the 'I file my nails all period long and then listen to Britney Spears when I go home' girl. Or maybe even the 'Urgh, I'm Mr. Macho football player and I look like I can eat Rory in one bite' guy. Anybody but Tristan. I try telling Mr. Maulbury that but _no_, no switching partners. Apparently he spent a lot of time deciding on them."

"So what's the project exactly?"

_"Well class, I'm sure you all know that one key ingredient to History is geography, or location." Mr. Maulbury droned on in his extremely monotonous voice. "Without geography we would have no idea how the people of ancient times lived. Tomorrow we will be starting to learn about the vastly interesting cultures of Ancient Mesopotamia and Ancient Egypt. That ladies and gentlemen, leads me to a project. To fully understand how geography and location affect a culture and their customs You will all to be paired up and you will pick a place to study. You will have about one week to research and write up a report about this place you have chosen. You can chose anywhere you want, even Hartford. Now the pairing is as follows..."_

_Rory crossed her fingers. Both Paris and Danny were in her class so she desperatley hoped she got paired with one of them. That hope died however the second the teacher called out "Tristan DuGrey and Rory Parker..." There had to be a mistake. There was no way she could work with Tristan. They'd probably kill each other before the three days were over._

_She glanced at him to see what his reaction was. He seemed pretty carefree as he blew a kiss at her. Nope, absolutely no way they could work together without bloodshed._

_Rory raised her hand. _

_"Yes Ms. Parker?"_

_"Well I was just wondering if I could switch partners?"_

_"Why Ms. Parker, is Tristan not good enough? Are the hours I spent here after school on a Friday trying to come up with pairs I thought would work well together not good enough?"_

_"With all due respect Mr. Maulbury, you didn't know me when you made those pairs."_

_"Your point Ms. Parker?"_

_"Well, how would you know if Tristan and I would work well together if you didn't know me at the time?"_

_"Are you patronizing me?"_

_"No, I just-"_

_"I read your transcripts. Your very many teacher recommendations said you were a very well rounded girl who would make a positive impression on anyone. Were your past teachers wrong?"_

_Rory slouched, defeated. "No."_

_"Okay then. Class dissmissed."_

"Well look on the bright side, it's only a week."

"Thanks Nikki, that makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically.

.  
.´  
.  
.´

"Ah, Miss Rory, welcome home," Jeeves said as he handed her a steaming mug of coffee.

"You're are _so_ my new best friend," she said as she inhaled the sweet ambrosia in five big gulps.

"How was your first day?"

"Long. I have so much catching up to do. I have about a hundred math problems, a story to write, and a project to do with someone I really don't like. I think I'm just going to go up to my room and relax for a little while."

Jeeves stood watching her disappear up the staircase thinking he'd made a mistake a few minutes ago. Well, she'd be in for a surprise...

Rory headed towards her room ready to collapse. She walked in and was met with darkness. The blinds were all down and the curtains were drawn shut. As she made her way towards the window someone pulled her to the wall and covered her mouth with their hand. The hand didn't do much to cover her screams though. With their other hand, the person flicked on the lights.

"Tristan?"

"Surprise," he said backing away from her as if he'd done nothing wrong.

She walked over towards him and smacked him on his head. "Why the hell would you do something like that? Do you know how much you scared me?"

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We have a project to work on."

"I'm shocked, you actually do work? And here I was thinking I'd be doing everything and signing your name to it."

"I'm apalled. You really think that little of me?"

"Yes," she replied without hesistation. "If we're doing this project I want as little contact as possible so let's pick a place and then we can each work on seperate parts."

"Well Mary," he said inching closer to her. "Little contact has never really worked for me."

"Apparently," was the only thing she could get out. He was still moving towards her and showed no sign of stopping until she was pinned against him and the wall.

"So we're just going to have to have to rework your plan here for _maximum_ contact. That's the only thing that's gonna work for me." He'd succeeded in pinning her and was leaning his face closer and closer to hers, when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Rory?" Jeeves asked from outside.

Rory scrambled to get out of Tristan's grip, a light pink blush on her cheeks. "Yes?"

"Would you like more coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

Rory opened the door and took the two mugs from the butler.

"Thanks Mar, but I'm not really a coffee person."

"Who said this was for you? It's all mine."

"Well someone seems to like their caffeine."

"Like? No. Worship? Yes."

"So I seem to have found Rory Parker's flaw. Who would've guessed you're an addict."

"Hey Tristan."

"Yeah?"

"At school today we were kind of biting each others heads off but now..."

"We're actually getting along?"

"Yeah. And I was thinking. We're stuck together for this project so maybe, we could call a truce. It would probably make things easier."

"Well, I am best friends with your cousins..."

"Good. So, any ideas about the place for our project?"

"Well picking somewhere in Connecticut would be a lot easier 'cause we could go see it."

"Figures you'd take the easy way out."

"Well at least I'm contributing," he gave her a smirk.

"Fine, I have an idea."

"Uh oh."

"Did you drive here?"

"Yeah."

Rory walked out of her room pulling Tristan with her. When they got to his car outside he was confused.

"What are we doing?"

"Drive Bible Boy, drive."

So he did. Once they got on the highway, curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"We're letting fate decide what place we're doing our project on."

"Fate? You actually believe in that?"

"Of course. You don't?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"When you're life is like mine you don't believe in a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well when you're a kid, Santa, the Easter Bunny, and all those things. But when you get older it's stuff like fate, destiny, love-"

"Wait, how do you not believe in love?"

"Because I've never seen it."

"What about your parents?"

He laughed, "Not the greatest example of love."

"Why not?"

"They've never loved each other. They had an arranged marraige. Now all they do is fight and cheat on each other. My mom caught my dad with our newest maid yesterday, she was fired pretty fast."

"How do have such a non-chalant attitude about that? You're parents are cheating on each other, it's not exactly some little thing!"

"Woah, why are getting so defensive about it? It's not like you would know anything about it with your perfect little life."

Rory scoffed, "My life is far from perfect. "

"Yeah? What's the last bad thing that happened to you? Did your mommy forget to buyfood and she actually had to make a microwave dinner?"

"Fuck off Tristan. Don't pretend for one second you care about anything having to do with my life."

"You know what, you're right, I don't care. It's amazing, you justknow me _so_ well," he said sarcastically as he slowed the car.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I need to get gas."

"But once we stop we have to choose that place."

"Well then I guess _fate _has brought us to... Starts Hollow. Population: small town freaks." With that he got out of the car and slammed the door. Instead of just sitting there like he would expect her to, Rory got out of the car and wandered off on her own. They both needed time to cool off. Deciding to get some coffee before even going near Tristan again, she searched the town. She looked into windows and finally saw a place that looked like a diner, even though it had a hardware sign. _Man this town is weird,_ she thought.

Rory walked in to find what she assumed to be the owner in a heated debate with a customer.

"I'm not painting this place and that's it! I have a customer so call me later."

"I'm not leaving until you agree."

"Hey kid, just ignore her. What can I get you?"

"Three large coffees to go please."

"Hey, a fellow coffee lover!" The woman exclaimed as she turned around on her barstool.

"Rory? God, you could've at least told me you were getting out of the car," Tristan said walking into the diner.

She didn't hear him though. She was to busy staring at the woman. The woman who had her hair, her smile, and her eyes.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming so that I can improve the story. And I know Ancient Mesopotamia and Egypt isn't exactly something Chilton would be teaching but it was the only thing I could think of that went with the whole location thing. 

The next chapter will definitley have a lot Lorelai and Emily will deal with karma ;).

x0x/Sophia


	5. The Hero Takes A Fall

a/n: Wow, I just posted a new short little story and ever since then I've been working on this chapter non stop. I hope you like this one because now I think it starts to get interesting. I seriously apologize for the lack of action in the last 4 chapters. But anyways, enjoy the chap. & please drop a review if you can ! )

disclaimer: sorry, nowhere near as brilliant enough to come up with something like gilmore girls.

Since I didn't get any reviews with questions I needed to answer I decided to do something I should've done awhile ago. A HUGE thanks to the people who put this story on their favorites. So, Anonymously Forgotten, hollyfan4eva, joellekyle0712, rockerchic101, roryandkirefreak, and tickle582, thanks again. When I first wrote this story I was really worried no one would read it and I'm so happy people are liking it that much. But enough of the sap stuff, onto the story:

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hero Takes A Fall

"Rory? God, you could've at least told me you were getting out of the car," Tristan said walking into the diner.

She didn't hear him though. She was to busy staring at the woman. The woman who had her hair, her smile, and her eyes.

.  
.´  
.  
.´  
.´  
.  
.´

"Rory?" Tristan asked. He was getting kind of nervous about the staring match between her and this woman. "Do you know her?"

"No."

"Well, here are your coffee's kid."

"Thanks." She walked over to the counter to pay. As she turned around, ready to leave, the woman grabbed her arm.

"Rory? Rory Parker?"

"No. No I'm sorry, you must be mistaken." She pulled her arm free and was headed to the door when a voice stopped her.

"Please Rory, please wait."

Slowly she turned around, "Yes?"

"From the look in your eyes I'm guessing you already know who I am. God, this is so not how I wanted this to happen. My name is Lorelai and Rory, I'm your biological mom."

For the first time in her life, Rory was speechless. Slowly she backed away towards the door where Tristan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rory I know you don't owe me anything but please, can I just talk to you?"

"You're right about one thing," Rory replied finally getting back some of her courage. "I don't owe you anything. You lost the right to talk to me sixteen years ago when you gave me up!"

"Rory please, let me explain."

"No! You have no idea how many nights I had spent wondering who you are, where you were. I figured you must have been in another country to never have made any contact with me. But here you are, only miles away from where I used to live. I always thought you had to be this poor woman who people took pity on. I was a fool. Here you are living your life in Small Town, America leaving me with no idea who my mom was. Do you know I used to cry for you? I felt so sorry for my mother. I would wake up screaming for you and I know it killed her inside. Nice ring by the way." Rory sneered, referring to the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Rory, that's not all there is to the story. You don't know what my life was like, what yours would be like."

"You're right, I don't know. I can't imagine it would be worse then never knowing where you came from." This time Rory was dead set on leaving this diner as soon as possible. All she wanted to do was go back home and forget all of this ever happened.

Just as Rory turned the handle, Lorelai called out to her. "You can hate me if you want, I deserve it. But please, before you resent me for your whole life I want you to know the whole story. When you get home ask your mother for the letter. I'm sure she'll know what you're talking about."

Rory acted as if she hadn't heard her and she just walked out. Once she was out of seeing-range to the diner she breathed deeply.

"Mar, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know."

"Can you explain to me what that was all about?"

"She's my mom."

"So she said."

"I was adopted. I never knew much about my mom. All I knew was she was young when she had me and as soon as I was born I belonged to the Parker's. I'm so confused Tris. All of this is happening so fast. My parents divorced, I moved, then I moved in with my aunt here, I met Nikki and Brad, I started Chilton, I met you, and now this. It's like my life is in fast forward and I can't do anything about it."

"Shh Mar, it's gonna be okay," he said as he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for being here for me. I mean, I just screamed at you in the car and then walked away without telling you where I was going. Yet here you are comforting me."

"Yeah well, that's just the type of _amazing_ guy I really am."

She laughed, "You're amazing alright. You _and_ your ego."

.´

.´

"Lor, are you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Well let's see, the daughter I was forced to give up for adoption sixteen years ago suddenly comes into my life and she hates me. Yep, I'm just peachy."

"Can I do anything?"

"Yeah actually, don't wait up for me. Tonight, I'm going to see Emily and Richard."

"Are you sure? Lorelai, think about this."

"I am. I ran away from there a week after Rory was born and I haven't spoken to them since. I think it's about time they got a wake up call from the prodigal daughter."

.´

.´

Twenty minutes later, Tristan's silver car pulled up to the half circle driveway of Rory's home.

"So I guess we'll work on the project another time."

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to do it right now."

"It's understandable. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Do you actually want to come in with me? I mean, my mother probably isn't home and my aunt is still in France. I just really don't wanna be alone right now."

Tristan smiled, "Sure, as long as you promise you won't seduce me."

"I think that's a promise I can make."

.´

.´

A few blocks away, another car pulled into the driveway of another large society mansion. Getting out of her Jeep, and slamming the door as she did so, Lorelai made her way to the door. Before she rang the doorbell she took a minute to collect her thoughts. Coming face to face with her parents was going to be hard. She closed her eyes and saw the hurt that filled Rory's eyes when she found out who she was. That hurt would never had been there if these cold hard people hadn't made her give up her baby. Newly determinated, she pushed the doorbell a few times and waited for the maid of the week to open the door.

To her surprise it was not a maid that answered the door, it was her mother.

"Hello Emily," she said in a sickingly sweet voice. Her mouth formed a small smile as she saw the shock that filled the elder Gilmore's face. "Did you miss me?"

.´

.´

"You're kidding, right?"

"One never kids about Willy Wonka."

"You're actually telling me to sit here and watch a kid's movie? It's got little men with green hair and some weird squirrels."

"You forgot about the chocolate waterfall."

"You really are serious," he said as more of a statement then a question.

"Completely."

"Fine, I'll make the coffee."

"Good boy," Rory said patting his head.

.´

.´

"Would you like a drink?" Emily asked, leading her daughter into the house.

"No thanks, I'm just here to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what? Your father's away on business, I hope this wasn't too important."

"To me it is but to you, probably not."

"Lorelai, could you be anymore vague?"

"Fine, let's just skip straight to the point. I saw Rory today. Before you ask, yes it was _that_ Rory. And yes, I'm sure. Now normally if I saw my

only daughter for the first time in sixteen years I would be happy, but there's a problem. She hates me and it's your fault. You made me give her

up. You took her from me! You took away the only person I loved. I guess that was your plan though."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know, the expression 'misery loves company'. Sometimes I think that quote was based after you. Here you were living your stuffy, black and

white, straight laced life. You had any material thing you could have ever wanted but that couldn't keep you happy, nothing could! God knows I couldn't. You were incapable of loving so you made sure I couldn't either. God forbid somebody do something to tarnish the sacred Gilmore name!"

"Lorelai you're being illogical. You could never have raised that baby yourself, you were sixteen! You were still a child!"

"I grew up the minute the strip turned pink so do not tell me I was too young to raise her. It's not like I ever had a childhood here anyway! But I'm done with this. So you know what, have a _great_ life here by yourself. Enjoy your next DAR meeting and when 'the girls' ask you when your daughter will be joining you can look at them and laugh telling them you never had a daughter. Go drown your sorrows out in a drink just like you did when I was growing up. Goodbye _mother."_

_.´ _

_.´_

Rory and Tristan were about half way through the movie when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rory shouted.

"Hi kids," Lyla said coming into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope, I was just introducing Tristan to the wonderful world of Willy Wonka."

She laughed, "You always did have some strange fascination with that movie. Anyway, I got your message on my way home. Do you still need to talk?"

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you."

Tristan, knowing they had a lot to talk about, waved goodbye and promised to see Rory the next day.

"What's up honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Well actually, no I'm not. I saw Lorelai Gilmore today."

"You did?" Lyla was shocked. "Where?"

"Stars Hollow."

"And she told you who she was?"

"Yeah."

"Then what happened?"

"Well I kind of told her I hated her. But she really couldn't be expecting a Brady moment where she'd be forgiven for giving me up and we'd all share a happy hug. I just- it's really hard seeing her and knowing that she chose to give me away."

"Rory, I think there's something you need to see." Lyla reached under Rory's bed to get the photo album she'd had for years. It contained pictures from Rory's first steps, to her first graduation. Reaching into the pocket that held Rory's birth certificate, she pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper. "Lorelai, your mom, she wanted you to have this when you'd be ready. I think you finally are."

.´

.´

Emily Gilmore gave a wistful sigh as she picked up a photo album that looked much like Rory's own. She opened it to the first page where a short letter was written:

_Dear Lorelai, Emily, and Richard,_

_These are some of our favorite pictures of Rory. She's doing great with us and she's adjusting to Elementary School very well. Her teachers have all said she's extremely bright for someone her age. Enjoy these pictures and thank you once again for giving us the wonderful opportunity to adopt Rory, we love her so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Lyla and Michael Parker_

Emily flipped through the pictures and looked at the beautiful little girl who held so many similarities to her own daughter. It was the first time in sixteen years she ever doubted the decision she made. Maybe saving the family name wasn't worth the family getting broken up.

Maybe Lorelai had been right all along.

.´

.´

Rory sat on her bed, clutching her favorite stuffed dog. Her mother told her she was ready, but she wasn't so sure. Taking a huge sip from her mug of coffee she finally decided to get it over with.

_Lorelai Leigh,_

_Wow, I have no idea how to start these things. I've never really had to write a letter before but this one is especially hard. I don't know when you're going to read this, if you ever do, but I guess there are just some things I want you to know. I don't want you to grow up thinking that I never loved you and that's why I gave you up. Don't ever think for one second that that's true. My life is far from perfect. I hope you will never know what it's like to have parents who always manage to find something wrong with you and are constantly trying to control your life. Society life is not a perfect walk in the park. Nobody cares about anybody and basically it just sucks. I hope that when you're in New York with the Parker's, you'll live a great life._

_As you probably know, I got pregnant with you at sixteen. You're dad's name is Chris and my parents wanted us to get married so bad. I can't let that happen though. When I told them that they said fine and told me they had another option. A week later I was going into labor and that was when Emily decided to tell me that the other option was adoption. She had already called the agency and picked out a family for you to live with. I had no say in it at all. I hate this so much. Right now you're asleep in my arms and I don't know why, but for the first time in my life I feel whole. I think it's safe to say you're the first person I've ever loved, even if you were a baby. I've never loved my parents, as harsh as that sounds. They're just two more elitists hoping they had a boy to take over the family buisness, instead they had me. I'm not sure if I've ever loved Chris. Of course I liked him, he swept me off of my feet and we had this strong connection. I'm not sure if it was ever love though._

_I can't believe that in such a short time you're going to be taken from me. Although this is hard, you'll probably be better off being raised away from this place. Emily chose the adoption specifically so I was not allowed to have contact with you until you're 18. But be prepared because November 11th, 2003 I'll be knocking down your door. I love you and I will always be a part of you. Good luck for the next few years until I see you again._

_Love Your Mom,_

_Lorelai Victoria_

Rory re-read the letter a total of ten times before letting it all sink in. Her mom really did love her, she was just young and confused at the time. Throw in a control freak mother and life's got to be hard on anyone.

.´

.´

After going through the photo album, Emily made a decision. Picking up a pen and a piece of paper she began to start a letter of her own. As she began thinking about Lorelai's words in the hall earlier that evening a sharp pain through her heart started up. Suddenly, the pen dropped from her hand and the last thing she could remember was her maid yelling for her as she slipped into darkness.

.´

.´

Lorelai was munching on a pop tart and listening to her Bangles CD. This had always made her feel better in the past, she just hoped it would now. As her favorite song started, the phone rang. Slowly she made her way towards the fridge, briefly remembering that's where she put it last.

"Hello?"

_The hero is exposed when his crimes are brought to the light of day_

"This is an urgent message for Lorelai Gilmore, the daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore. Is that you?"

_Won't be feeling sorry sorry sorry on the judgement day_

"Well it was, I'm Lorelai Danes now."

_Wasn't it me who said there'd be a price to pay?_

"Well Mrs. Danes, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Something terrible has happened your mother..."

After the man explained the situation she just said a polite 'thank you', and hung up. After everything this man just told her about her mother, all she could think about was the day in the hospital, sixteen years ago. The day she was forced to give up the first person she ever loved.

_And I won't feel bad at all, when the hero takes a fall._

* * *

a/n: Ahh, suspense ! Haha, well what happens next in the story is completely up to you guys. Review and let me know what you want to happen to Emily. Should she live? Should she die? Should there be more options?

And I'm sorry to disappoint any Trory's reading this but I have a feeling troryness won't make it's way to this story. I know that sucks being that it was basically the basis for my writing it, but this story kind of took a completely different turn from where I started. If there's any point in the rest of the story I can add them getting together then I will.


End file.
